Just a Normal Movie Night
by sadyshea
Summary: Every week Miley,Lilly and Oliver have their movie night. When Lilly is away one weekend, Miley and Oliver still hold their weekly ritual. Oliver wants to watch a horror movie while Miley wants to watch 'Love Wrecked'. /// Moliver. MileyxOliver.


**Author's Note:**** First story of this couple! (Moliver) And boy was it fun. Best friend love… oh so cute. They are pretty much made for each other. I just based it around the movie well, it worked well and just cus I felt like it. It was surprising easy for how late I started (11:15 PM) and it went by UBER quick. Anyways, I love this ship. So expect more of it in the future. Third story in my four-night challenge thingy. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer:**** Everything to Disney and whoever owns rights to 'Love wrecked' (abc I think). Plotline and dialogue all mine. Greedy me.**

Just a normal Movie Night

"Mileyyyyyyyy! Common. That is NOT fair. You got the big comfy chair last time!" Oliver complained, stamping his foot once on the ground.

"My house. My rules." Miley stated, as she stood, rather sat her ground on the giant, red chair.

"Miles…!" He continued, stamping and thrashing his arms in front of her face.

"Sweet Niblets, Oliver. Sit down. You're more ansey then Uncle Earl before he carves the roast at Thanksgiving dinner." Miley exclaimed, covering her face, then finally resorting to kicking him towards the couch.

He fell ,exhausted from his hissy fit, giving up the ongoing fight for the perfect viewing point.

"Well can we at least watch my movie?" He asked hopefully.

"It's my week, you know." He reminded her.

She groaned, knowing that it was only fair to even pretend to consider Oliver's proposal.

"Fine? What is it?" She asked, putting as much effort as she could into sounding interested in Oliver's selection.

Oliver jumped up onto the couch, preparing to pitch his choice to Miley, hoping that the stance would help him sell the movie.

"It's called 'Vampires from The Tropic's : 2'!" he announced proudly.

Miley sighed, looking even less amused then she had before he reminded it was his decision of the movie they would watch on their weekly movie night.

"No." She concluded.

"Wait. Can I at least tell you the plotline?" Oliver pleaded, sitting back on the couch normally.

Miley rolled her eyes overdramatically.

"It won't change anything. But sure. Knock yourself out." She answered, monotone.

Oliver smiled appreciatively, before clearing his throat.

"There are two teenagers in love at the beginning of the movie. They decide to go on a trip to Cancun on a class trip, but soon realize that they would never return. For you see, the inhabitants of the resort they are staying at are not just normal people, they are ….. Dun. Dun. Dun! VAMPIRES!" He explained.

"Oh I didn't expect that." Miley spat sarcastically.

"Anyways, so one of the teens in love, the guy to be exact, ventures out into the Mexican rainforest and when he returns he is a creature of the night. There's a lot of bloodshed and gore throughout and finally in the end the girl turns herself into a vampire to be with her love… FOREVER!" He finished.

Miley clapped jokingly, then seconds later put on a serious face.

"Good. So now we don't have to watch the movie. You just explained it all to me." She said, smiling triumphantly.

Oliver collapsed in disappointment and crossed his arms in frustration.

"Lilly would've wanted to see it." He whined.

Miley laughed.

"Good thing she's camping with her brothers in Oregon." She reminded him.

Oliver groaned in defeat.

"Fine. What are we watching then?" He asked, wishing it was something like 'Transformers' rather than another chick flick like 'The Notebook'.

Miley squealed with excitement, lifting up a rental DVD marked as 'Love Wrecked'.

"It came out awhile ago but I was looking around in Blockbuster yesterday and the lady working there suggested it. It's with Amanda bynes. It's a romantic comedy." She explained, smiling so that all her teeth were shown.

Oliver laughed, feeling a bit better that it was a romantic COMEDY, and at least there would be one aspect he would enjoy about the movie.

"Well, let's get this over with." He stated, settling into his spot on the couch, trying to find the most comfortable way he could spend the movie.

Miley leaned over to press play on the remote then flopped back onto the big red chair, smiling in satisfaction.

"I'm so excited." She admitted.

"Obviously." Oliver responded, rolling his eyes.

She simply laughed in response as the starting credits played out.

Oliver yawned as the story began, _outlining the back-story of a teenage girl and her best friend, who happened to be a guy, getting a summer job at a resort in Mexico. It 'just so happened' a teen star who the main character adored was staying at the resort, so she devised a plan to meet him. When the plan backfires, the main character and her idol find themselves stranded on a secluded island__**. **_

Miley jumped to her feet and pressed a button on the remote, bringing the story to pause.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Oliver complained.

She laughed as she chucked a pillow at his head. He ducked out of the way before springing up, ready for the conversation.

"Like always. We guess what's gonna happen next." Miley reminded her friend.

Oliver smiled, putting together a prediction in his head.

"My favorite part. Alright. I think that the guy friend is gonna try and form a search party but when no one finds them, he'll go out on his own on , like, a paddle boat or something and end up getting caught on the island too." Oliver explained his theory.

Miley considered his idea for a moment before shaking her head back and forth in disagreement.

"No. I think it'll be more like the main character finds out they aren't really on a deserted island or something and take advantage of the fact that she's alone with the singer guy." She stated.

"Hmmm. It could be. Or you could just be WRONG!" Oliver threatened, playfully.

"Crazy vampire loving boy say what?" She joked.

"Are you afraid to be wrong, Miles?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Ha-ha. I laugh in the face of fear." She quoted of 'the lion king'.

"Touché." He commented, putting on his best suave look, which caused them both to burst into a giggling fit.

"Let the best predictor win." Miley exclaimed, offering her hand to Oliver.

He accepted it graciously.

"Quite." He added, unnecessarily.

She got up and unpaused the movie, dunking them back into the plot.

_The main character and the star began to panic, trying out the traditional way of survival: collecting coconuts, starting a fire and making a shelter from leaves and branches. Such nonsense goes on until the main character ventures further into the rainforest, miraculously finding her way back to the resort. _

"I told you so!" Miley taunted.

"Shut up! Only half of it came true!" Oliver defended.

"Whatever. You just wait." She muttered under her breath.

Oliver eye's stayed glued upon the screen, set upon observing every moment of the movie.

_Bent on whether to tell the star the truth or not, the main character runs into her guy friend who advises against keeping the star on the 'deserted island'. Typically, she ignores him and returns to the star where they begin to 'fall in love'. _

"I was right about everything! Now what?" Miley asked, pausing the movie for the second time.

"I don't know. They'll probably be some interruption. Or someone will find out about it and ruin it for them. Like another girl will enter the picture or something like that." Oliver suggested, anxiously wringing his hands in anticipation for the story to continue.

"Yah. I think so too." Miley agreed, smiling.

"PRESS PLAY!" he yelled at her.

"Whoa, there. Looks like the Ollie trolley is starting to get into this." She teased.

Oliver scrambled across the couch, reaching for the remote, before she snatched it away. He fell onto the chair, losing his balance but retrieving the remote successfully.

"Uh. Oliver, can you maybe get off of me?" Miley asked, shifting awkwardly under him.

"Oh sorry." He apologized, climbing back to his seat on the couch, pressing play once again.

_Sure enough, the perfection cannot last long. A girl finds out about the main character's plan and pretends to get shipwreck also so she joins them on the deserted island and tries to steal the singer away from the girl._

"We are too good." She said, proud of their predictions.

"I am too good." He corrected her.

_Suddenly, the press finds out about the three of them and rescues them, like the best friend warned. The girl reveals that the main character was aware of their whereabouts all along, getting them in trouble and making the star angry with them. Alone, the main character tries to get support from her best friend but because she didn't listen to him in the first place he refuses. Leaving her with no one to turn to._

"Typical." Oliver exclaimed, pausing the movie for their last prediction session.

"What do you mean, 'Typical'?" Miley asked, a hint of offense present in her voice.

"Well, it's just like every other movie. She'll end up with the movie star." He explained.

"Well. I guess. But that's how it's supposed to be." Miley stated.

Oliver was taken aback by Miley's statement and how easily it had come out of her mouth.

"How is that's how it's supposed to be'?" Oliver asked.

Miley sighed then looked at Oliver with a 'you're so stupid' look on her face.

"That's just how it works. Pretty girl ends up with pretty guy." She said.

"Not always." He objected, getting up and moving closer.

"Yes always." She concluded, her tone becoming frustrated.

"So the best friend of the pretty girl just gets sold out every time? He doesn't even get a chance?" He asked, his voice rising in comparison.

"Well not normally. But in some cases, I guess." She thought aloud in response.

"I'll prove you wrong." He stated, angrily.

"How?" She asked, confused.

"Like this." He answered.

All Miley saw were Oliver's lips colliding against hers before she felt warmth and comfort, almost like she was in heaven. She wrapped her arms around his neck, supporting the extra weight that she now had upon her. He ran his hands through her chestnut hair, letting the energy and passion guide him. Naturally, they grew apart, catching their breath in unison. When they made eye contact, Oliver winked sweetly and wrapped his arms around Miley's body, making sure he was covering every bit of her he could. Shyly, Miley placed her head against his shoulder, breathing in his comforting smell.

Suddenly, Oliver reached out, grabbing the remote and resuming the movie, the two sharing the big comfy chair with one other.

_The best friend returns to comfort the main character and supports her in her explanation of what really happened. The best friend admits his love for her and they end up a couple._

As the end credits rolled, Miley and Oliver could do nothing but laugh.

"I guess we were both wrong." He concluded, kissing the top of her forehead gently.

"I was, mostly. I'm sorry for being stereotypical, and you should know that you are the pretty guy not just the best friend." She explained, smiling up at him, her blue eyes shining.

"You have no idea, pretty girl." He said, kissing her softly.

"So did you like the movie?" Miley joked, bounding to her feet and turning off the TV.

Oliver followed and hugged her again.

"I'm sure it was better then 'Vampires from The Tropic's : 2' would have been." He said, smiling down at her.

He looked up at the clock and looked back at Miley, disappointment in his eyes.

"I got to go. It's 12:30." He admitted, sadly.

She led him to the front door solemnly, and turned towards him to give him a final kiss before his departure. She leaned in and brushed her lips softly against his before indulging her desire. When they pulled away he smirked down at her adorably.

"Kind of ironic isn't it? The movie and well, us, I mean." He commented.

"Yah. Weird." She agreed.

They stood in awkward silence.

"I really got to go." Oliver reminded her.

"Yah. See ya on Monday?" She asked.

"Yep." He answered without a thought.

He turned to open the door and breathed in deeply before turning back.

"Do you wanna do this next week? Same time?" He asked, nervously.

"Yah. For sure." Miley responded, smiling brightly before hugging him goodbye.

"See ya!" Oliver called before he shut the door behind him.

Miley burst out laughing as soon as the door closed.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy. And I'd be best friend that you'd fall in love with, in the end we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, roll the names, play that happy song." She sang happily to herself as she danced around the living room, collapsing in the comfy chair that has started it all, falling sound asleep.

_Fin_

**End story.**

**It took me the longest time to figure out a reasonable name for this story and it still sucks. Whatever! Again, love this ship, watch out for more! One more story to go : Peter x Wendy. Can't wait. I'll feel so accomplished after this. I have to do this more often. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my first 'Moliver' one shot! R&R! I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


End file.
